wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Valkyrie (AvalonCat)
Appearance Valkyrie resembles much like a golden eagle. Her feathers are a dark earthen brown with a sleek shine to them and hints of gold that glints like scattered stardust in the sunlight. Ruffled into the brown feathers are white speckles that enhance on her crest, wings, and tail. Her crest fade from dark brown to a faded amber and gold, giving her a regal appearance. Her snout fades back to dark brown with a few white spots like freckles that are barely noticeable unless one looks carefully at her. Her eyes appear brown but up close are a bright amber with a ring of gold on the outside. At the right angle, they have an auburn tone to them. Her legs fade from a rich brown like her feathers to a faded grey-brown and extremely sharp talons that can grip flesh and tear through it like fabric. Her body build is sleek, tall, and built for hunting and speed. Around her waste is a built with a sword strapped to it which she wears 90% of the time. Her accessories also include golden cuffs to wear around her wrists, a silver chain necklace featuring a sword pendent with feathered wings, and golden earrings in the shape of angle wings. Her wardrobe includes gold silks she wraps around her body and wings and a golden feathered war headdress. On her chest she wears a golden chestplate complete with golden cauldrons and matching girds and tail guards. Personality In her leasure chat, she likes to talk about swords and knives, especially when she is interested in buying one. She is often found bragging about her battle skills and her sword collection, hoping to earn respect from those who listen. Perhaps even fear her. Like mentioned before, Valkyrie has an obsession with swords and knives. She has a collection featuring a wide variety of blades such that of the martial arts and medieval forges. She hangs them on racks and leans them against walls in her den. She loves swords so much, she sleeps with one in her talons every night (with sheath on of course.) As implied by her large collection of swords, Valkyrie is an excellent warrior. Even though it is looked down upon by her ex-tribe, she loves warfare and likes to be the one in charge during battle. She enjoys sports and just like on the warfeild, she will yell at her teammates. Yet this just ends up with everyone yelling back at her to shut up. When alone, Valkyrie is often hunting or practicing her battle moves. Despite having a bunch of swords, Valkyrie prefers to hunt with her own talons. She is swift and can take down large prey with little effort. Sometimes, she will hunt with her bow if she needs the practice. When it comes to choosing a mate, Valkyrie never displays much interest in males but can have feelings for them. Surprisingly, she is very scared to talk to males, despite being a courageous warrior. She will always yell at herself that she is a coward that she doesn't talk to males and that everyone thinks she is weird if she doesn't. Upon meeting outsiders, Valkyrie never gives them her full trust and they must earn her trust. This is partly why she carries a sword with her always. She has very few friends from other tribes and even then, barely calls them friends. When she is feeling threatened, Valkyrie will always grab the handle of her sword and walk on until the threat is gone, if she doesn't have her sword, she will eye the objects around her deciding if she can use them as a weapon or as a distraction. Skills Valkyrie, like mentioned before, is an amazing warrior and specializes in sword fighting. She is most familiar with a medieval style of fighting but is in the process of learning the marshal arts and kung fu. She is also good with a bow and arrow but not the best and stills needs hours of practice till she reaches perfection. As like a bird of prey, she is a born hunter. Her eyesight is elite and her talons are sharp and pierce skin like linen. Her flying ability is remarkable and she can reach high speeds up to 50 mph. She is not the best runner and has very poor stamina and can quickly loose her breath of she isn't careful, normally she spends her breath by maintaining a slow steady pace or quickly using it in a fast onslaught. She also has a fear of dark holes and abysses as well as open ocean as she feels insecure if she cannot see the bottom or what is underneath the surface. History Valkyrie hatched in Stone Throne in the Kingdom of Feather. Growing up, she was taught the history and knowledge of the AviWing tribe. She was captivated by the battles of old and she grew to like warfare. As her passion grew, many became suspicious of her. Nonetheless, Valkyrie joined the AviWing's secret military. But she was so thirsty for combat, she became violent to other recruits, which was highly looked down upon by the AviWings. She was kicked from the military and sent to court where her punishment would be decided. For her love of violence, Valkyrie was forever exiled from the tribe for life. Angry, Valkyrie flew off in rage. She went to the one place where she could be safe and that was Possibility. While she was there, she began to realize that being in exile wasn't so bad. Indeed she did miss her home and family, but outside her tribe, the dragons here were more willing to accept her for who she was. To earn a living, Valkyrie worked under a knife maker where her obsession for swords and knives sparked. Later, Valkyrie met another outcasted AviWing and she decided to create a group for exiled AviWings, a safe place for them to go. She called the group, Feathers of Redemption. Their base of operations would be in Possibility and the idea would work a bit like the Outclaws. Today, Valkyrie works under apprenticeship of a knife maker and leads the Feathers of Redemption. Category:AviWings Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader)